Daphnes Kazakk
General Kazakk is the Commander-in-Chief of the Hylian army from the Gerudo Wars to the return of Sulkaris. History First Golden Age Kazakk was born in Nal Ordona and spends his childhood in Ordona Province before joining the Hylian army and becoming a General. Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, when trade from Ordona Province suddenly stops, Kazakk accompanies Princess Mahrala Zelda III and General Akazoo to investigate the situation. There they discover the Gerudo and the Darknuts trying to take over the town. The Hylian army is able to work with the Ordonians to fend off the invaders. Immediately after the battle, Princess Zelda recalls the entire army to Hyrule Castle, having been warned that Agahnim has been abusing his authority by declaring war against the Gerudo. After driving Agahnim away, Zelda orders Kazakk, Akazoo and Rauru to fortify the city as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf prepare for an assault. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful for the Hylian defenders. After Zelda is defeated by Ganondorf in a duel, the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. Shortly after that, Kazakk aids Akazoo and Impa in a counterattack against Agahnim, Onan and the Darknuts occupying the city. When Agahnim is killed and the Darknuts driven back, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV, the young daughter of Zelda III, is captured by Vaati and brought to Ontheon in a last ditch attempt to escape. Kazakk, Rauru and Darunia pursue Vaati into the Gerudo Desert. When they reach the Gerudo capital of Ashinon, the locks of the city gates are broken by the Gerudo traitor Nabooru, allowing the Hylians and the Gorons to storm the city, kill Twinrova and capture Ganondorf. Kazakk leaves Rauru in charge of Ashinon while he and Darunia march to Ontheon. At Ontheon, Kazakk strikes an alliance with Nabooru and the Darknuts Senturon and Yaraxonal against Vaati and Zalunbar. Ontheon is ransacked, but the nearly transfigured Vaati's powers are able to hold the invaders at bay. However, Yaraxonal is able to confront Vaati and kill him with the help of Darunia. With Vaati, Twinrova and Agahnim dead, the Gerudo Wars come into a close. Second Golden Age Kazakk serves as Commander-in-Chief of the Hylian army for nearly sixty years afterwards. In 141 AG, he marries Princess Zelda IV, who gives birth to their daughter Princess Tetralyna Zelda V after a year. The Return of Sulkaris In 160 AG, the traitor Akazoo unleashes a swarm of Gohma upon Hyrule, disgruntled of being denied marriage to Zelda and the glory he accomplished in the Gerudo Wars. Kazakk defends Vigjaro against the Gohma, though when he's distracted Akazoo is able to enter Hyrule Castle, eat everyone in the city and take Princess Zelda V prisoner. When Kazakk's forces are outnumbered, the mysterious knight Link comes forth from the Vigjaro Cathedral to help defend the city. Kazakk and Link then lead the remnants of the Hylian army to storm Hyrule Castle, killing Akazoo and frees Princess Zelda V from his grip. With Akazoo dead, Kazakk holds Hyrule Castle while Link and Zelda bring the fight to the Grand Central Hive, the home turf of the Gohma. General Kazakk dies of old age a short time after Sulkaris' defeat. Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Heroes